


snowflakes and roses

by ohsansa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsansa/pseuds/ohsansa
Summary: Even as the North's Queen, Sansa has never felt so alone in Winterfell. With all of her remaining siblings in different parts of the world, she spends most of her days in solitude. Margaery returns and brings with her warmth that Sansa had not felt in a long time.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	snowflakes and roses

“My lady,” one of her men greeted her, head bowing. He stood straight again, a hand on his sword at his side, and the other behind his back. “There is a woman here for you. She says she knows you, my lady, she refused to leave. She was very persuasive.”

Sansa’s brows knitted together. It couldn’t be Arya, the guards would not have stopped her. Nor would they have stopped Brienne. She rose from her seat, putting away her quill and following the guard into the Great Hall.

There was a woman waiting for her. Long curly brown hair fell to her waist, her hands were clasped together in front of her, and a large white fur cloak was draped over her shoulders. Large brown doe-eyes gazed at Sansa as she entered.

Sansa felt her breath catch in the back of her throat as she came to a slow stop in front of Margaery. She was stunning, even still. A little thinner than she used to be, perhaps a little more weary, but just as warm and beautiful as she remembered. “Lady Sansa,” she started, perhaps uncertainly. 

She strode over to Margaery, tears blurring her vision, and they tightly embraced. She was taller than Margaery now, and she turned her face down to bury it in her hair. She still smelled of roses. Margaery was crying too, then, and they hugged and laughed and cried some more, while her guards left the room and let them be alone.

Sansa finally stepped back, her hands dropping to hold both of Margaery’s. “How are you here?” she asked, voice cracking, and she looked over Margaery as if inspecting for any injuries or wounds. 

She quickly shook her head and they sat down at the nearest table, hands still holding onto each other as if one would be blown away the instant they let go. “Someone helped me escape, I don’t know who, and I ran. The Sept was destroyed, with my brother inside, and I-” she cut off, her voice wavering, and Sansa softly shushed her, pulling Margaery into another tight hug. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe now,” she said soothingly, and Margaery nodded. She pulled away just a moment later, her eyes still teary.

“I knew that I had to remain hidden, or Cersei would never stop looking for me. I’ve been hiding in Essos until news reached us of King’s Landing being destroyed, and your brother being crowned King, and you…” she trailed off, her gaze drifting to the crown that sat on Sansa’s head. “I’m so proud of you Sansa. Truly, I am.”

She was genuine. Margaery was masterful at manipulating people, but Sansa could easily see that she was laying her heart open in front of her. One of the guards stepped back into the room, and Sansa called for food to be brought out immediately for Margaery. She sat back, mopping her tears with a soft laugh. “Why are you here, though? Highgarden, your home,” she said.

Margaery shook her head again, and Sansa saw the briefest look of annoyance on her features. “It’s been taken, given to the Master of Coin. I have no means to take it back, and… It has not been my home in a very long time, and I have no one left. My brother and my grandmother are gone, and it… it just wouldn’t be home anymore,” she replied, sniffing.

Sansa shook her head just slightly, glancing down at their hands. “I could write to Bran, I could ask him to give Highgarden back to you,” she suggested, but Margaery silenced her with only one look.

“Let that man have it,” she said, dabbing at her eyes. “A home is not a home if it’s empty, if you’re alone.”

The other woman nodded, understanding, and the doors opened once more as a few servants brought out a few trays of food, laying it before them. Sansa wasn’t very hungry, but she helped herself to a bowl of stew that had been placed before her. She knew that Margaery, perfect manners and all, wouldn’t eat if she didn’t.

They spend the rest of the evening laughing and talking and sharing stories. Margaery tells tales of traveling in disguise and secret, of attempting to make a life for herself in Essos with no family and no money. Sansa tells her of the Vales, of Ramsay and of retaking Winterfell. They hang onto each other’s words and talk late into the night.

“Sansa,” Margaery started late that night, as they sat together in Sansa’s room. “If you’d let me, I would… I would very much like to stay here. In Winterfell, with you.” Once upon a time, Margaery and her family did everything they could to take Winterfell using Sansa, and now all she desired was to stay here, with the only friend she had left. And to make up for what part she had taken in that.

Nodding quickly, eyes wet, Sansa eagerly nodded. “I would love that,” she whispered. 

It was the talk of Winterfell for the next several days. The Queen had taken in a Southern refugee, a Queen in her own right. The Lords were cautious, wary, of the Little Rose remaining in Winterfell. But she managed to charm them the same way that Sansa once had. She was given her own chambers, but if you listened to the whispers in the corridors, she spent much more time in Sansa’s chambers at night.

There were rumors of the Red Wolf and the Little Rose being caught stealing glances and kisses when they thought no one was looking. But Northern politics were much more different than Southern ones, and no one batted an eye when Margaery began to take on more of a Lady’s role. Sansa wouldn’t have heard any complaint of it, anyway.

Before long, they were just as they were, and even more. They spend days together in the courtyard and nights together in Sansa’s chambers. Winterfell, once very empty and cold, suddenly felt warm and full of life and love again. Sansa, without her family, was no longer alone. She felt more at ease than she had in years.


End file.
